1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering mechanisms for personal watercraft and, more particularly, to a steering device that attaches between a towing vessel and a towed personal watercraft, and wherein the steering device includes a deployable rudder for steering the personal watercraft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Towing a personal watercraft, carrying one or more riders, behind a motor powered vessel is a popular recreational boating activity. Examples of towable personal watercraft include inflated crafts such as tubes, as well as surfboards, kneeboards and other buoyant unpowered structures. The personal watercraft is pulled by a tow rope, often referred to as a ski rope, that attaches at one end at or near the stern of the towing vessel. For activities such as water skiing, kneeboarding and wakeboarding, the opposite end of the ski rope is normally held by the skier/rider, and steering can be accomplished by leaning and turning into the desired direction of movement. Other activities, such as towing an inflated tube (often referred to as “tubing”), require the opposite end of the tow rope be attached to the forward end of the towed personal watercraft. In this instance, the rider(s) has very little control over the directional movement of the towed personal watercraft and is essentially at the mercy of the steering direction of the towing vessel. Specifically, as the towing vessel turns in one direction (i.e., left or right) the towed personal watercraft will swing naturally outwards away from the turning direction of the towing vessel. This outward whipping action results in a sudden acceleration of the personal watercraft across the surface of the water that often causes the towed watercraft to flip over in a rather violent action. Moreover, outward movement of the watercraft, beyond the wake of the towing vessel, can expose the towed personal watercraft to hazards, such as fixed structures (e.g., docks, pilings, anchored boats, bridge structures and shoreline obstacles) as well as boats that are underway and possibly moving at high speeds. Accordingly, the inability to steer the towed personal watercraft exposes the rider(s) to potential serious injury or death. On the other hand, providing the rider of the towed personal watercraft with the ability to steer the watercraft allows for a safer and more enjoyable experience.
Considering the foregoing, there remains an urgent need for a simple, relatively inexpensive and easy to operate steering device for use with towed personal watercraft to allow the rider of the personal watercraft to steer in a desired direction and out harms way.